


The Sea Is a Good Place To Think About The Future

by Anon_vent_99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Textfic, Texting, WIlbur is concerned, chatfic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_vent_99/pseuds/Anon_vent_99
Summary: [8:34am] Wilby: tommy, please message me[8:34am] Wilby: I’m really worried about you[8:35am] Wilby: please let me know you’re okayWhen Tommy gets kicked out of his home, he stops responding to everyone, leaving them worried for his health. Heres the story of how he finds his way to his true family, one not bound by blood, but by choice.A half text half irl fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 687





	1. Chapter 1

_[6:08pm] Green bitch: Hey Toms, we still streaming today?_

_[6:12pm] Green bitch: Tommy?_

_[6:30pm] Green bitch: I'm gonna take the silence as a no, let me know if you change your mind_

Tommy starred at his phone for a moment, before shaking his head and putting it back into his pocket as he ventured down the street. 

_[8:11pm] Wilby: hey, dream said he was pretty worried about you, you alright mate?_

_[8:14pm] Wilby: I can see you reading these, if you're gonna ignore someone at least turn your read receipts off_

_[8:32pm] Wilby: Tommy, please._

_[8:40pm] Wilby: message me when you find it in you alright, we're worried_

Tommy curled into a ball in the quiet alley, it was dark, and cramped, and he hated both of those things. 

_[10:03pm] Toob: hey tommy!_

_[10:03pm] Toob: message me back when you csn okay!_

_[10:03pm] Toob: everyones worried abt you_

Tommy blinked his eyes open as he heard voices yelling, he sighed and rubbed his eyes before standing, stretching his arms above his head. It was early morning, he felt so tired, he guessed sleeping on the ground would do that for you. 

_[6:54am] The blade: Hey kid._

_[6:54am] The blade: I know it's early morning for you and you may be asleep, but Wilbur is freaking out okay? Call him._

Tommy wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the street, his head was pounding and his stomach was rumbling. He wished he could get some food but he knew he had left his wallet at home when he left. So he was stuck, without food, his body aching from sleeping in an alleyway. Absently he wondered if he could find a way to Brighton, to maybe, just maybe, see Wilbur. 

_[8:34am] Wilby: tommy, please message me_

_[8:34am] Wilby: I’m really worried about you_

_[8:35am] Wilby: please let me know you’re okay_

Tommy sighed as he walked into the cool air of the mcdonalds, he had found a couple dollars in his pocket and he figured if he bought something they couldn’t kick him out for sitting in the building for a while. 

_[10:03am] Dadza: Hey mate, Wilbur just messaged me, you alright?_

_[10:005am] Dadza: He's really worried, you should give one of us a call._

_[10:10am] Tommy: im fine_

_[10:10am] Dadza: Tommy! Please call one of us, okay?_

_[10:13am] Tommy: dont worry about me ill be alright_

_[10:14am] Dadza: That in and of itself is pretty worrying kid._

Tommy squeezed his phone tightly in his hands, he didn’t know how to reply to Phil, he had no idea how he could even begin to explain what had happened. 

_[10:30am] Wilby: Tommy? Phil said he talked to you_

_[10:30am] Wilby: I dont care if youre ignoring me just tell me if youre okay or not and I’ll leave you alone_

Tommy wondered if he should just ignore Wilbur, he wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything that happened, but in his head that was possibly the worst idea.

He looked out the window, at the day that was much brighter than it should be, and sighed as he locked his phone and sat it down on the table.

_[12:07pm] Dadza: I called your dad Tommy._

_[12:07pm] Dadza: All he did was tell me you’re no longer his son._

_[12:09pm] Dadza: Tommy please call me or Kristin, we care about you and want you safe. Wilbur as well, I don’t think he’s slept since he found out you were missing._

_[12:10pm] Dadza: Please call us Tommy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a way back home to collect some things, everyones waiting on a call.

Tommy sat down in the alleyway, arms wrapped tightly around himself, he tried to think of a way he could get back into his old home, try to get his fucking wallet. 

_[5:34pm] Dadza: Tommy. It's been hours, please call one of us. Any of us._

_[5:35pm] Dadza: We're worried Tommy._

Tommy looked at the sky, thinking for just a moment before he stood, he was gonna try to get his wallet. 

_[6:23pm] Toob: hey toms!!!_

_[6:24pm] Toob: everyones super worried abt you_

_[6:25pm] Toob: im here if ypu wanna talk abt it_

_[6:26pm] Toob: ok! ill talk to you when you want to talk_

Tommy watched the lights click off in his home, he bit his lip as he began to sneak closer to the house, making his way to the backyard and climbing the tree to get into his old bedroom. 

_[9:56pm] The blade: Hey Tommy._

_[9:57pm] The blade: You're scaring everyone. Phil is freaking the fuck out and Wilbur won't sleep or eat._

_[9:58pm] The blade: Call Phil. Please Tommy, we can help you._

_[10:00pm] The blade: Or call me. Or Wilbur. Or even Tubbo. Let us help._

Tommy dumped his school bag on his bed, quietly rushing around his room after shoving his wallet in his pocket, he grabbed some clothing and his phone charger, as well as his laptop, shoving them into the now empty school bag, he could worry about sentimental things later, for now he needed to bail. 

He opened the window and started climbing down the tree as he heard a door open, and a light in the hallway turn on. 

He ran. 

_[11:04pm] Green bitch: Hey Tommy, everyones worried._

_[11:05pm] Green bitch: Call someone, please. I want you to be safe, I care about you Tommy._

Tommy stopped running, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, he pulled out his phone to check what time it was and was surprised to see he had been running for an hour. 

_[11:30pm] Wilby: hey Tommy_

_[11:34pm] Wilby: I care about you okay? I want you safe, and happy, I want to be your friend, even if I used to deny it. You're my best friend Tommy, and I need you to contact us. Please Tommy, I'm losing my mind trying to find you._

Tommy curled up to sleep, once again in a cold cramped alley, he sighed, slowly drifting off.

_[5:06am] The blade: Wilbur won't stop crying._

_[5:07am] The blade: Tommy call us._

_[5:07am] The blade: Even if you think it's dumb I'm sure we can help you._

Tommy woke up to a small kick, he jerked away, grabbing his bag and pulling it tight to his chest. He looked up to see a cop standing over him. "Sorry kid, you can't sleep here. Go home." 

Tommy nodded and quickly stood, shuffling out of the alley while blinking sleep from his eyes. 

He gave a sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the messages from Techno. 

Maybe he should call them.

He kept walking, as he slowly dialed a phone number. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No texting this chapter but we will be back on that text grind next chapter!

Wilbur paced back in forth, the discord call between him and Phil had been going for hours now. 

Wilbur looked over at his computer, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. His eyes hurt, he knew he needed to sleep, but his mind was running a million miles an hour as he thought about everything that could be wrong with Tommy at this very moment. 

"Wilbur." Wilbur blinked his eyes open, letting out a sigh. 

"Yeah?" Wilbur asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Breathe, okay?" Phil replied. Wilbur nodded, despite knowing Phil couldn't see him, and took a deep breath.

"Right. Right." Wilbur sat back down at his computer, pulling up the map of Tommy's hometown yet again. "So its been… Three days now right?" Wilbur said softly. "So theoretically, Tommy could have traveled quite a bit from his home if he tried."

"Mate, I don't think that you should keep looking at this stuff. You need to get some sleep." Phil said. 

"It’s 7am." Wilbur clicked around the google map, frowning as he tried to figure out where Tommy could have gone. 

"Wilbur."

"I'm fine." 

" _Wilbur._ " 

Wilbur put his head in his hands. "Phil he's out there, on his own, on the streets. He needs our help."

"You can't help him when you're sleep deprived." Phil said, he sounded exhausted, but he was sticking it out for Wilbur. 

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak when a ringtone cut him off, he pulled his phone out of his pocket but it wasn't his phone ringing. 

"Phil?"

"It's Tommy."

Tommy took a shaky breath as he waited for the call to ring through, and after only two rings Phil was answering. "Hello?" 

"Hey Phil…" Tommy said, voice cracking from misuse. He was walking, not sure where he was going, but he knew he just needed the walk, especially for the conversation. 

"Mate where are you?" 

"I'm still in my hometown, not quite sure where I am." Tommy answered, running a hand through his hair and immediately cringing due to how dirty and gross it was. 

"What happened Tommy?" Tommy sighed, the question he wanted to avoid was asked, and he stood there, thinking for a moment, debating just hanging up. 

"My parents kicked me out." He said simply, the emotion gone from his voice. “I’m just stuck out here.”

“No you’re not. Do you have your wallet?” Phil said, and Tommy could hear him frantically typing.

“Yeah I snuck back into the house last night and grabbed some stuff and ran.”

“Okay, good. I’m paypaling you money, I want you to find the nearest bus stop and get a bus to brighton, okay? Will’s gonna meet you there, and then me and Kristin will be there soon alright? It’s gonna be okay mate, we’re gonna take care of you.” Tommy took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves as he thought over the past days events. “How are you feeling Tommy?”

“Like shit, to be frank with you.”

“Yeah, I should’ve figured.” Phil sighed. Tommy gripped the strap to his backpack harder. “Okay, I’ve sent you money for a ticket, do you have any idea where you are right now?” He looked around, thinking it over as he tried to recognize the street signs and buildings. 

“I think so.” He said. 

“Alright, find the nearest bus stop and let Wilbur know, okay? Do you need me to stay on the phone?” Tommy shook his head, he didn’t want to talk, not right now. 

“Nah, I’ll find it and text you guys.” Tommy replied, shoving his free hand into his pocket. 

“Alright. Be safe Tommy.”

“Right.” Tommy said, before ending the call, sliding his phone into his pocket and starting to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one will be better

_ [8:08am] Wilby: hey Tommy _

_ [8:09am] Wilby: I'm glad you called Phil. _

_ [8:09am] Wilby: let me know when your bus is scheduled to arrive and I'll pick you up okay? _

_ [8:10am] Tommy: i'll let you know _

_ [8:11am] Wilby: we can talk about everything later, but just know we're all here for you, I've always got your back _

_ [8:12am] Tommy: thanks man _

Tommy shuffled his feet as he waited in line at the bus station, he felt awkward as hell, a dirty 16 year old in the middle of summer, getting a ticket alone to Brighton. 

He went through the process with as little words as possible, then waited for his train on a bench, his bag in his lap, held close to his chest. 

_ [8:46am] Tommy: hey _

_ [8:47am] Toob: tommy!!! _

_ [8:48am] Toob: where have you been??? _

_ [8:51am] Tommy: i'll explain later _

_ [8:51am] Tommy: but i wanted to let you know i'm ok _

_ [8:52am] Tommy: i'm on my way to wilbur and i can talk more later _

_ [8:53am] Toob: ok! ve safe ok! we can maybe bc later if ur yup to it! _

_ [8:54am] Tommy: yea i'd like that tubbo thanks  _

_ [8:55am] Tommy: i have to go but talk later yea? _

_ [8:55am] Toob: ofc! _

Tommy pulled his bag over his shoulder, letting out a sigh as he boarded the bus, he walked to the very back, got himself settled against the window, and leaned his head on the cool glass. 

_ [9:02am] Tommy: the bus is supposed to arrive at 1230 _

_ [9:02am] Wilby: got it. I'll be there when you get in, okay? _

_ [9:03am] Tommy: ok _

Tommy slid his phone into his pocket, letting his eyes slip closed slowly as he finally felt he could rest, for just a moment. 

_ [10:24am] The blade: Hey kid.  _

_ [10:25am] The blade: I'm glad you called Phil.  _

_ [10:25am] The blade: Call me if you need me, Okay? _


	5. Chapter 5

_ [11:30am] Wilbur: I'm on my way to the bus stop _

_ [11:31am] Philza: Me and Kristin are looking for what we can do to get there as soon as possible.  _

_ [11:32am] Wilbur: I'm worried about him Phil. _

_ [11:33am] Philza: I don't know what's happening with all of this, but we're gonna get him safe. _

_ [11:33am] Philza: Take a deep breath mate, we'll have him with us soon.  _

_ [11:34am] Wilbur: thanks Phil. I'll talk to you once I pick him up. _

_ [11:34am] Philza: Be safe Will. _

Wilbur took a shaky breath as he waited for Tommy, he shuffled his feet as he stared at his phone. 

His bus should be in any second, and Wilbur was scared of seeing Tommy, scared that he would be a totally different kid to the loud annoying one he knew.

The bus pulled up. 

_ [12:25pm] Green bitch: I heard that you got a hold of Wilbur and Phil. _

_ [12:26pm] Green bitch: Let me know if you need anything Tommy, I'm happy to help you however I can.  _

Tommy blinked his eyes open as the bus pulled to a stop, shaking him awake, he sat up, stretching his arms above his head and looking around as people began to leave the bus. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at Dreams messages before opening his messages with Wilbur. 

_ [12:32pm] Wilby: just saw the bus pull up, I'm waiting by the bench _

_ [12:33pm] Tommy: i'll be right there _

Tommy stood, pulling his bag over his shoulder and following the crowd off of the bus. 

He saw Wilbur, and he just barely managed to hold his tears back as he rushed over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur said, wrapping his arms back around Tommy, pulling him close to his chest. 

Tommy didn't say anything just held onto Wilbur tightly as he fought back tears. 

"Let's go home Toms, okay?" Tommy nodded into his chest and pulled back, wiping his eyes to shake the tears away. 

"Okay."

_ [1:02pm] Wilbur: we made it home okay _

_ [1:03pm] Wilbur: he’s taking a shower and I just ordered us some pizza _

_ [1:03pm] Wilbur: Phil I’m worried about him _

_ [1:04pm] Philza: I know you are Will.  _

_ [1:04pm] Wilbur: hes not acting like himself _

_ [1:05pm] Philza: He just went through something terrible. He’s probably not gonna be himself for a while. _

_ [1:06pm] Philza: Me and Kristin are packing now, we should be there by tonight or early tomorrow. _

_ [1:07pm] Wilbur; thank you _

_ [1:08pm] Philza: Of course mate. We’re gonna figure this crazy thing out. _

Wilbur looked up from his phone as he heard the door to the bathroom open, he turned around in his seat to see Tommy leaving the bathroom, hair wet, but now wearing a clean pair of clothes. “Feel better?” Tommy nodded, walking over to Wilbur and sitting next to him on the couch, it took Wilbur by surprise, but he let the younger boy do as he pleased. 

He seemed to consider his action for a moment before he moved closer to Wilbur and leaned his head on his shoulder, Wilbur accepted his affection, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. “I’ve got you Tommy. You can rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Tommy nodded and let his eyes slip shut slowly, and within moments, he was out like a light. 

_ [1:13pm] Wilbur: he fell asleep on me _

_ [1:13pm] Philza: He trusts you. Keep him safe Will. _

_ [1:14pm] Wilbur: I’m gonna do my best. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ [8:08pm] Philza: How's Tommy? _

Wilbur looked up from his phone to Tommy, he was sat on the floor, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a half eaten slice of pizza was sat on a plate in front of him. He was staring at the tv, but his eyes were blank, he wasn't taking in anything that was happening on the dumb kids show full of bright colors. 

_ [8:10pm] Wilbur: I don't know _

_ [8:10pm] Wilbur: he's barely spoken to me since I picked him up, he ate half a slice of pizza, and is just staring off into space _

_ [8:11pm] Philza: He's traumatized Will. Is he safe? Is he hurting himself? _

Wilbur looked up again, Tommy seemed to be rocking himself, and Wilbur couldn't see his hands but he assumed the best. 

_ [8:13pm] Wilbur: he's definitely safe, and not hurting himself _

_ [8:14pm] Philza: Him being nonverbal isn't ideal, but as long as he's not hurting himself we're good. _

_ [8:15pm] Philza: Me and Kristin will be there in the morning, we're gonna stop at a hotel around 10 and leave early morning, we should be at yours around 8 or 9. _

_ [8:16pm] Wilbur: okay _

_ [8:16pm] Wilbur: I'm gonna try to get Tommy to eat a bit more, than we'll probably hit the hay _

_ [8:17pm] Philza: Alright Will, goodnight, I'll message you when we leave in the morning.  _

Wilbur locked his phone and sat it aside, sliding off the couch and moving to sit next to Tommy. "Hey Toms." He said, voice gentle. "Can you eat a little more?" Tommy took a moment to process the words, opening and closing his mouth a few times before shaking his head. "Okay, that's okay. Why don't we head to bed for the night, yeah? I can either stay with you or I can sleep on the couch." Tommy nodded, and slowly stood, keeping the blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders. 

Wilbur led him to his bedroom, getting him settled in bed and wrapped up. "Comfy?" Tommy nodded. "Good." Wilbur went to leave, but Tommy grabbed his hand. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Tommy nodded again. "Alright, let me change and I'll get in bed with you."

By the time Wilbur had changed into his pajamas and laid down Tommy was asleep, and it wasn't long before Wilbur followed suit, his days of sleepless nights finally catching up to him. 

_ [8:35am] Philza: Me and Kristin are about ten from your house _

_ [8:40am] Philza: Are you still asleep? _

_ [8:41am] Wilbur: nop _

_ [8:41am] Philza: Gonna take that as a yes.  _

_ [8:42am] Wilbur: let yir self's in _

_ [8:42am] Wilbur: key unders n mst _

_ [8:43am] Philza: Your grammar is worse than Tubbos when you're sleepy. _

_ [8:43am] Philza: See you soon Wilbur.  _

_ [8:44am] Wilbur: mhmbm _

Phil knocked lightly on the door, before he found the key under Wilburs welcome mat and let himself and Kristin in. 

There was a pizza box sitting on the table, as well as two plates of half eaten pizza, and next to the door were Tommy's dirty shoes. 

If it wasn’t for the context of the situation it would be nice, it would feel homely and warm. 

Instead Phil shared a look with Kristin, who nodded at him silently and headed to the kitchen to make them breakfast, while Phil found Wilburs bedroom and knocked on the door lightly. There was a muffled noise of acknowledgment and Phil took that as an invitation to enter the room. 

Wilburs room was a mess to say the least, but Phil couldn’t care less about that, what he cared about was the two younger boys wrapped around each other, sleeping. Phil smiled as he crossed the room and settled himself on the edge of the bed. 

“Morning old man.” Wilbur mumbled, Tommy stirred and Phil chuckled softly. 

“Morning Will, Kristin is currently sorting through your pantry.”

“Mhm, good luck to her, she won’t be finding much.” Wilbur replied, blinking his eyes open and looking down at Tommy. 

“How’d he sleep?” Phil asked when Wilbur didn’t look away from the sixteen year old. 

“He wouldn’t sleep without me promising to be with him, after I told him I’d stay with him he was out like a light.”

“That’s good at least, I doubt he got much sleep out on the streets.” Wilbur hummed in response, brushing Tommy's hair out of his face as he stirred. “Why don’t we leave him to sleep in Will, come on, let’s go help Kristin.” Wilbur nodded and slowly shifted himself out from underneath Tommy, leaving him laid in bed as he left the room with Phil to try and help Kristin scavenge some form of breakfast for the four of them.


End file.
